You Lost Me
by Vampirewizardlvr
Summary: Edward Cullen returns to Forks after leaving Harry Potter, only he's unaware that Harry left. Harry Potter returns to finish High School, will the two of them work out their differences. Starts out as Snarry, ends in HP/SS/EC threesome.
1. Întoarceţi

**A/N: For those of you who haven't read this story before, I had it on the site previously and it had sooo many hits, it had 250 reviews and everything but I removed it. This story is slash, I don't own Harry Potter (if I did it would be 300x more slashy and kinky) or Twilight (if I did I would've never invented it). If ya wanna know why I removed it just give me a PM. **

**Pairing list:**

**Harry Potter/Severus Snape/ Edward Cullen**

**Sirius Black/Draco Malfoy**

**The rest of the Cullens are Canon**

**I'll give a notice if I bring anymore Fanon pairings**

**ENJOY!**

When you leave a place, you thicken it with the bad memories you wanted so much to leave behind, all the pain, all the heartbreak and tears... and blood.

When you return to that place, it all comes back, and it hurts ten times more...

In this small rainy town of Forks, there was true love between an angel and a demon. The true love was neither true nor meant to be. The angel shattered the demon's slowly mending heart and fled the small town, and the demon left soon after, leaving the town to drown in their emotions.

But... what if they came back?

_October 3rd_

_The Cullen Home_

Stepping into this town again brought back many memories for Edward Cullen, he stepped slowly to his manor-like house and sighed, not needing to breath in the windy wet air but doing it anyway... to remember. To remember the beautiful smile of his curiously emerald eyed love, the way he lit up this damp, green town with it.

Edward closed his hand around the door knob, which turned as cold as his skin in the brisk wind and let himself in, it was already fully furnished thanks to Esme's quick unpacking and interior design skills. It already looked liked a warm family home, full of non-vampire humans. Esme had even put a sub-zero fridge and expensive cooking tools, for when he wins back the love of his human.

Edward ran up stairs very quickly, stopping at the door of his room, which still had the painting _his _human made once while Edward played the piano. It was over a year ago since he had been blessed with the beautiful presence of _Harry. _School was in three hours, he only had that much time to make his room his again. But it only took 15 minutes, for he had vampire speed.

Harry Potter, was a beautiful English exchange student, he had smooth, scarless peach skin, messy black hair that just barely brushed his shoulders, and large impossibly emerald eyes. He was short and had a startlingly skinny, lithe figure. He and Edward were madly in love, but whereas Edward was open, Harry was secretive. Harry could take a quiz on all that is Edward but Edward knew next to nothing about Harry's past and even a few details.

It put a slight strain on their relationship; it was dismissed as something that could be dealt with in the future. The straw that broke the camel's back was on Harry's birthday, he insisted on helping Esme cook and accidentally cut himself on a kitchen knife. Jasper tried to attack Harry but it was evaded, leaving Harry with only the cut on his hand that got him into this mess in the first place.

Edward right then and there decided he was too dangerous for his beautiful fragile human. If he would've told Harry that Harry would've never let go, so he settled for breaking his heart and leaving town with his family, not forgetting to take Harry's stuff that Edward had given him, so he wouldn't be reminded of him.

He truly regretted ever leaving Harry, leaving Forks, but now he's back to correct his mistake and beg Harry for forgiveness.

Edward grabbed his backpack and left the house with his silver Volvo, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Alice were riding in Emmett's jeep. The drive to school was short and sweet, but not quick enough for Edward to gather Harry in his arms and apologize profusely.

Pulling into the school parking lot, he scanned for his emerald-eyed love, but he was nowhere to be found. He made his way into the Guidance Office, ignoring the admiring stares of the females, both young and older.

_School_

The secretary, Ms. Whitmore, was a sweet older woman, she was a lesbian and Edward's charm had no affect on her, but she was still kind and loving. Her smile widened when she saw him enter, "Ah, the famous Edward Cullen, what are you doing back here?"

He smiled warmly towards her, "My mother preferred this town over L.A, she's taken quite the liking towards smaller towns."

"Well, we sure are lucky, Dr. Cullen's one of our best, he didn't mind moving back here?" She asked, pulling his schedule out of a portfolio folder.

"Not at all."

"Well, Mr. Cullen, welcome back to Forks." She said, smiling at him and handing him a small stapled packet.

_Biology_

In one of his class, biology, he was accompanied by Alice. She smiled sadly as Edward scanned the room for a Harry that was not was introduced by his teacher as a new old student and had to sit next to a girl named Isabella Swan, I heard throughout the school that she hated to be called that and demanded to be called Bella.

He took his seat next to her, settling his notebooks and folders in a space between them, she smiled shyly at him and he tried my hardest to smile back, he really did. but it came out as a half grimace/ half grin. So Edward enforced the mask that hid most of his misery and fixed it into a half hearted grin.

Her smile brightened by a thousand watts and she brushed a few fingers through her hair, he gasped slightly as her scent hit him, full force. It was irresistible, her blood sang to him, like a siren, begging him to take her! He clenched his teeth and tightened his fists.

_I hate this class,_ Alice groused in her mind, knowing it would cause Edward's lips to twitch into a smile.

_Is Miss Swan annoying you- WOW, I can smell her from here? _She thought in a faux pretentious voice, _heh heh, I can switch with you tomorrow if you want…wait I just had a vision, you already said no, alright then._

Edward felt like laughing at her playfulness, it was like a puppy, a very bored puppy.

"Alright guys," said the teacher, "We've got 20 minutes left, I'm giving another lesson in such short time and I can't let you out early. So either start on your assignment or talk, I don't care."

Bella turned to him, she had pale skin, chestnut hair, and pink lips, "Hi," she said breathlessly, obviously hypnotized by his looks, "I'm Bella Swan, please don't call me Isabella."

He had no interest in reading her mind but when he assumed he would hear her thoughts he didn't. This puzzled him, _Bring on the drama,_ he thought angrily. With an inaudible sigh, Edward turned to her slowly, "…I'm Edward Cullen."

"So, your folder, has the Debussy album on it, Claire de Lune's great." She said lamely, running a hand through her hair again, her scent smashing against him like a brick wall.

"Yeah." Edward said apathetically, Harry liked Debussy too but preferred Tallywood String Quartet because they did really good cover albums. "There are other works I prefer though."

Bella blushed, embarrassed, and a long awkward silence fell between them,

Alice walked over to their desk, "Hi, I'm Alice, do you mind if I can steal him away?"

Bella was going to hesitate, she wanted to keep Edward but Alice's tone made to sure to kindly inform that she wasn't really asking. So Bella nodded dejectedly and Alice pulled Edward to his feet, he grabbed his stuff quickly as she dragged him to her desk. Tyler quickly filled Edward's vacant seat and chatted Bella up.

"Thanks for saving me." Edward said gratefully to Alice.

"I had an ulterior motive." Alice said craftily, "We're going to lunch in 10 minutes, in 17 minutes Jessica and Angela plan sit next to us, and in 18 minutes, you let them sit with us. Why?"

Edward's eyes widened, "I haven't the slightest idea."

"Well, that's what you're gonna do." She muttered.

_Lunch_

I bolted to the cafeteria with Alice, together we gathered a tray of food quickly and then parked it next to our pseudo-siblings, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie. We started to chatter quietly, I tuned out, not really interested in Emmet's love for bears, until Jessica and Angela stood in front of us. Angela looked as nervous as a mouse that had been cornered by a lion, but Jessica glowed like a blue-haired woman full of gossip.

Jessica grinned, "Can we sit?"

Edward nodded, unsure why. She sat and Angela followed suit. "I know y'all are wondering where Potter is, you guys hung out all the time."

"What do you care?" Rosalie said coldly and slowly, she thought to me, _I hate that girl, so trashy, why the hell did you say yes, you asshole?_

Jessica's smile seemed to widen and dim at the same time, Edward narrowed his eyes at her. "'Cause he's not here," She said in a voice that would've been dangerous if not for her Valley-Girl drawl, "He's gone." she whispered it in a way that sounded like he died.

"You say that like he's dead." Jasper said in a dangerously hushed voice, Edward stiffened slightly and quietly waited for her to speak again.

"He could be." She paused, "A few days after y'all left, right here in the cafeteria, police came here to arrest him. They said he murdered a few people in England, but something was totally wierd about them: they didn't have guns, they fought Harry hand to hand. Harry is the best fighter ever! They had a school assembly afterwards and told us about all the people he killed and told us that it was totally not our faults for not like recognizin' him. Turns out he's totatally like all crazy in the head."

As she paused, Edward was frozen, torn between anger and misery: was Harry's love for him all a lie, did he have more dark secrets, and most of all, where is he now?

Having more to tell them, Jessica continued with a light in her eyes only a gossip could achieve, "It turned out that it was a huge scam and they were kidnapping Harry. They're gonna stop the search tomorrow and then the town's gonna have some weird eulogy thingy tonight."

"And you didn't question why they arrested him in a public school instead of at his house, causing unnecessary alarm?" Jasper said coldly, Edward nodded slightly, throat unable to work.

Jessica blushed horribly, "Well- no, I totally never thought about it like that. It wasn't just me that thought Harry was like an actual criminal. Everyone did-"

"'Cept for people at the La Push reservation." Angela cut in, speaking for the first time. Jessica glared and continued.

"When they came to get him, it was unbelievable, Harry fought like no one had ever seen, better than in the movies. Harry never said they were liars but when they finally pinned him down and took him away , he just smiled and laughed... That was the last we saw of him, they have the fight on YouTube, some kids got it off the security cameras." she added in afterthought.

Silence filled the space of everyone at the table, Edward pushed my tray to the middle of the table along with everyone else's, losing their appetite like I have. Even though, there were only two people that actually ate. His head was swimming with thoughts; they weren't just his thoughts but everyone's. This time Edward couldn't handle it, so he just stood still like a stone statue, with my head bowed.

"I'm, uh, gonna go now... Welcome back to Forks." Jessica said quietly, the gossip glow quickly fading from her face; she took her tray and joined Bella, Eric, Mike, and Tyler at their table.

Angela looked around with sad eyes and opened her mouth slightly, "I'm really sorry. After you guys left, Harry looked like a dead person, I hung around with him and Jacob Black a few times and he always talked about going back to London, he was supposed to leave the month he was kidnapped. I think he was still really hung up on you, Edward..." she looked down and sighed, "Well, I should go too, welcome back to Forks..."

She got up and left, leaving behind her tray but no one had the energy to call after her.

"It's all my fault." Edward stated simply, before he got up and walked away in a funeral march, "I left him to protect him and some one kidnapped him. And I came to correct my mistake and now he's gone."

No one needed Jasper's power to feel Edward's self-loathing, it just felt ten times worse for Jasper. Alice, knowing what he was about to go through, patted both Jasper and Edward on the head. Emmett, face lacking his usual playfulness, just looked down. And Rosalie, was memorizing every millimeter of the cafeteria table.

The bell rang for the next period, and before everyone knew it, school was over. They all raced home to tell the tale to Esme and Carlisle. If the vampiress could cry, the whole house would be filled with Esme's tears.

But she couldn't, so she spent the whole day cleaning the house and obsessively baking, like she did when Harry was here. She made Harry's favorite, mushroom tortellini, until the refrigerator was full of it, packed in little plastic bowls. Then she unloaded the refrigerator, put the tortellini in her car, drove it to the homeless shelter, and started the process over and over again until she just stopped.

October 4th

The next day was a Saturday, and everyone was hanging out in the living room. Jasper and Carlisle were each reading, Alice and Emmett were playing Dance Dance Revolution, and Rosalie, Edward and Esme were watching them.

"Woo!" Emmett cheered, puffing his chest out proudly, "I won that round, Rose, and you're next!"

Rosalie smirked; she had called playing the winner. As she stood up and joined Emmett on the dance mat, Alice hopped over to sit herself between Edward and Esme, "How are you doing?" she asked him, settling a hand on his shoulder.

"Not very well." he said, keeping his eyes on the television screen, following the quickly moving arrows as Rosalie and Emmett danced on their mats.

"What happened to Harry wasn't your fault." Alice chided him, "there's nothing you can do now."

Edward paused in thought, "I'm going to try to find Harry." he said simply.

Alice smiled tightly, "I think you should-" her eyes glazed over in a vision, and Edward read her mind and gasped. Once her eyes returned to normal for the sake of everyone she said in a small, horrified voice, "You don't have to."

Carlisle and Jasper dropped their books, Emmett and Rosalie stopped playing (their game failing rapidly), and Esme looked at her eyes wide, "Alice, what did you see?" Jasper asked softly.

"Harry Potter is coming back to Forks." she said in a hushed voice.

No one but Edward knew why her voice was so sad and awed.

**TBC**

**A/N:**

**Whatcha think?**

**_REVIEWS HELP ME WRITE FASTER!_**


	2. Mutat de pe

A/N: The Doc. Manager keeps putting more space inbetween my lines... anyone know why?

Is inhuman beauty the source of love? Whether it's on the inside or out? Or is it the source of danger, drama, and misfortune? Is perfect the word to describe a vampire, or is it merely loveliness and power?

**October 5th**

There was a creature on the loveseat, legs slung over a different creature, facing another creature lounging on the couch across from them.

The once-malnourished-skinny first creature had untamable black hair that danced to mid-back; the impossibly green eyes that were once dull under ugly glasses, are sharp and aware with out them, the peach skin it used to love was now deathly pale and scarred with lashes from whips and torture. But its perfect face was marred by two ugly scars, one went from the outside corner of his eye to his jaw line, and the other one was an old lightning shaped scar

The noticeably older second creature was as pale, with shorter, silkier black hair and a hooked nose. His first hand slid up and down the first creature's leg in a loving caress, his second was used to balance a book he had just put down.

The youngest, veela-like creature across from them was as pale, with platinum blonde hair as long as the first creature's, sharp aristocratic features and high cheekbones, his long sleeves hid the scars of torture he shared with the first. He draped himself across the smooth velvet couch and waited for the first one to speak.

These were no mere creatures, these were vampires. The second creature, bronze eyes, was 46 years old, turned five years ago. The third creature, bronze eyes, was 19, turned 3 years ago. And the first creature, emerald eyed, 18 years old, was turned last year.

The first creature was Harry, who opened his mouth to speak, "Forks police was told that I was alive and 'well'."

Draco Malfoy raised a thinly arched eyebrow, "And just how are they reacting to that?"

"I was called; somehow they got a hold of a number to contact me at," Harry added, "They asked me to make an appearance to give them a valid reason to cancel the eulogy."

"Then are we leaving to go to the States?" Severus Snape asked, unable to hide his disgust. He thought America was very uncultured and gluttonous.

Harry nodded, bringing his knees to his chest, his voice breaking, "I-I need closure, I mean… just being kidnapped and taken away was horrifying, I didn't sa-say good-bye to my friends or finished hi-high school."

Severus pulled Harry to his chest and kissed the top of his head as fat tears began to spill from the emerald eyes. As Severus stroked his hair and whispered to him, Draco patted his knee. Then a baby started crying, Harry sat up, tears streaking his face, and rushed to the crib in the corner of the room.

"Shh, Teddy," Harry whispered, rocking the 1 year old baby as he made his way back to the couch and sat between Draco and Severus.

"We are one dysfunctional family," Draco thought aloud, "Three vampires, two torture victims and their vampire professor, and a baby."

Harry looked at him expectantly, Draco smiled and said, "I love it." Harry smiled.

He turned his head to press his lips to Severus's, then patted Draco on his head, "Sure is." He said quietly, leaning into Severus's cold body.

**October 4th**

That was what Alice saw, Harry, with a best friend, a lover, and a child, as a vampire.

Edward sat on the couch, frozen. Esme looked around, "Isn't that good? Harry coming back!"

Carlisle put a hand on Edward's shoulder, "Is Harry alright, son?"

Alice answered for him, "As fine as he can be, he's a vampire, had a son and everything."

"That whore." Rosalie growled, "Typical. The second you dump him like the trash he is, he runs off to get turned by another vampire. I never liked him-"

Alice quickly interrupted, "Don't be bitchy." she snapped, "You're just mad because you miss him and you're just as upset."

"_No._" Rosalie snapped back, "I warned this family, he was too secretive, that he shouldn't be trusted, that he was too _crazy_. I _never _trusted him. And now that this has happened, it just proved I was right!"

"None of this is Harry's fault!" Jasper yelled, for the first time. "_Edward_ was the one who _left_ Harry, I _felt _his emotion from miles away-!"

**_*FLASHBACK BEGINS!*_**

**July 7 of last year**

"Harry, walk with me?" Edward said, holding out his hand. Harry shyly took it, glad Edward was opening up again, he'd been so secluded for a few days. They walked away from the Cullen Manor and into the trees. Once they were deep in the woods Edward stopped.

"We need to talk." they both said at the same time.

"You can go first." Harry said softly, leaning against the tree behind him and crossing his arms firmly.

"I'm leaving." Edward said.

"Really?" Harry said disappointed, but interested. He put a finger to his lips in thought, "Where to? Is it like when you left with Emmett to go to Russia so you guys could hunt differently?"

He paused, seeing the solemn look on Edward's face, "Or is it... me... that you're leaving?"

Edward nodded and Harry's entire stance changed completely. He stood like a scolded child, head bowed, eyes shining with tears, and hands fiddling with one another.

"W-what? Why, what's wrong, last time I checked we were doing okay." Harry whispered.

"I don't love you anymore and I can't stay here any longer." Edward said.

"I- I just can't accept that. I need a reason, logic." Harry said, voice getting weaker with every word.

"I wish there was some logical way to explain how I lost all feelings for you." Edward said coldly, Harry froze, feeling his heart break, "But it's simple, if you wish I could lie to you and tell you that it's not you, it's me."

Harry froze, "I don't want you to lie to me. Is it because I won't sleep with you?" he said quickly, voice breaking. "I can explain why just- don't leave... How long have you been hiding this from me, pretending to love me?"

"A while... Good-bye Harry Potter." He turned and walked away.

"Wait." Harry whispered, tears falling down his cheeks, he grabbed Edward's shirt sleeve and sunk to his knees.

"Did you find out? Find out what I am?" Harry said morosely, voice breaking again, "What's wrong with me, do you hate me for it? I didn't mean to, I didn't know."

Edward wanted to freeze and turn around, Harry was talking about his secrets, but he jerked his arm away from Harry's and walked quickly, avoiding the sweet temptation.

"_I'm sorry! It wasn't my fault!_**"** he cried, sinking to the ground, face in his hands. "Please don't leave me like everyone else."

But Edward was gone, leaving Harry to sob and cry in the mud. If he looked back, he would've seen the wind blow his hair carelessly from his forehead, showing the lighting shaped scar that started it the whole thing and opened up all his secrets...

**_*FLASHBACK ENDS!*_**

_"_You felt Harry's emotions?" Carlisle asked quietly. Jasper nodded.

"What was he feeling?" Alice whispered.

"Indescribable distress... abandoned...overwhelmed."

Rosalie scoffed, "Bit melodramatic, don't you think?"

Edward's eyes flashed with fury, but Esme cut in, "Didn't you hear his words, everyone else could, 'Did you find out what I am? Do you hate me for it? Please don't leave me.'? It's obvious he's kept something big from us and he probably had good reasons."

"What's important," Carlisle said, "Is that you'll have an opportunity to talk to him and try to make amends."

"I guess." Edward said, waving his hand dismissively," Alright, disperse; go back to your stuff."

Frowning, Carlisle turned back to his reading (along with Jasper), Emmett and Rosalie started their game over again, and the rest sat back and watched.

**October 5th**

Harry swallowed heavily as he saw the beautiful house Draco had prepared for them in Forks, "Merlin! Did you have to go all out?"

He carried Teddy into the 2 story house, Draco leading the way, Severus followed behind Harry, carrying a few bags. Draco nodded, "Yeah, 3 bedrooms, the extra's for when Teddy's ready for one, 2 ½ baths, nice large kitchen, GIANT living room, and a basement" he waggled his eyebrows, "Whether for kink or potions."

"It's very impressive, Draco." Severus drawled, setting the bags at the stairs, "So much for blending in a little."

"Who wants that?" Draco snorted, waving his wand to move all his furniture in one particular spot.

"I did," Harry said quietly. "But it doesn't really matter, people are gonna notice anyway."

"Oh." Draco said, and then hugged Harry around the waist, "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," Harry smiled, "Like I said, they'll notice anyway."

"Are you sure?" Draco asked, "I can get some crap shack or something?"

"Drake, its fine." Harry said. "Now I have to put Teddy to bed, it's like 4 in the morning.

"You two have school in three and a half hours." Severus said, "I'm going to sleep."

"I'll come too." Harry said, "Come on Teddy,"

"You guys sleep, I'm decorating, and I can_not_ have muggles show me in decoration"

"You do that." Harry mumbled, jogging up the stairs, careful not to wake Teddy.

Their bedroom was beautiful, the color scheme was black and silver… Teddy's crib was near the balcony window, so the moonlight made it look fit for a baby-king. Harry slowly placed him in his crib before turning to Severus, eyes full of desperation.

"Maybe I shouldn't do this, maybe I-" Harry's worries were cut off by Severus's lips, like he subconsciously wanted. Their kiss was hard and lascivious, leaving Harry breathless (even though he need no air), the grip he had on Severus's robes turned into a quest to pull them off.

**Leaving For School**

Severus walked briskly to the car, Harry and Draco walked sluggishly and Harry put Teddy in his car seat, then slid in next to Severus. Now Harry wishes he was in bed. With Severus. Sheets tangled between them again. _Oh well, at least I don't have to face Edward_, he thought.

Harry was stiff the entire ride, maybe he shouldn't have come back, Severus saw him shiver in the corner of his eye.

"It will be alright Harry, the Death Eaters are gone," Severus said softly, "They will not get you anymore."

Harry nodded absently while Severus absent-mindedly rubbed his left arm while driving, he sighed, "I don't know how else to convince you, love, I don't. But I can tell you this, _I won't let them get you_, even if they could."

"I love you Severus." Harry said, grabbing a hold of his backpack as they pulled up into the Fork's High School parking lot.

"I love you too," Severus said.

"I love you too, Harry," Draco said quietly to Harry, rubbing his arm from the backseat, "Not in the same way, but I love you."

"I love you too Drake." Harry smiled, the two got out of the car, but before they left Severus stepped out, ""Harry," Severus said stiffly, "You're going to have to unbuckle Teddy's car seat... I don't know how to do it."

Harry smiled softly, "Okay, just keep an eye on him, he might try to crawl out."

He got out and walked around to the back seat. He unbuckled the giggling baby and received a hug and a sloppy kiss, he got several stares from passing students.

He walked around the car to hug Severus, his lips a slight lean away from a kiss, "Bye Severus."

"I'll pick you up after school," he said, his cold breath washing over Harry. Their lips met and were now unaware that _everyone_ was staring.

"I'll see you." Harry whispered, pressing a quick chaste kiss to Severus's mouth.

"Good-bye Harry, it'll be okay." He said before getting in the car. Harry nodded as he drove away. Suddenly aware of the watchful eyes, he turned to Draco, "I so can't do this!" he said in a hushed whisper.

"You can!" Draco said, taking his hand, "You've faced enemies much worse than a bunch of muggle high schoolers. You'll be okay."

Harry nodded, holding on tight to Draco's hand, "Let's do this."

"Yeah." Draco smiled, "Now let's scare the shit out of these people."

Their faces immediately went cold and they walked into the school hand in hand.

To every student he now looked cold, distant, and different, and _it_ _scared them_. He usually looked around to find the Cullens but this time he just headed straight to the guidance office.

Harry spent his first two periods in agony, he's never been around this many muggles, who are incapable of casting spells to muffle their sounds and smell, these teens smelled delicious, they made his fangs elongate in hunger, but he quickly concentrated elsewhere so he would return to normal. If Draco was human, his hand would've been crushed he was holding it so tight, but now that he was at lunch, he smiled coldly as he realized that people were now scared of him, either out of guilt, pity, or just plain fear. It also hurt, he wasn't that scary.

He went trough the lunch line, quickly grabbing an apple and exiting to the cafeteria. He scanned the place for an empty table, but he came late so there were none. He turned to Draco and whispered so quietly that Draco could barely hear, "They're all terrified of me. It-it kinda hurts."

"It's okay, Harry, really, they're all a bunch of twats." Draco said, letting go of one hand to brush away some hair from Harry's face.

Harry laughed, not expecting that.

Together and smiling, they searched for a table, or at least a table with only a person or two. Draco gasped and Harry turned his head to where he was looking. He finally locked eyes with the ones who had been watching him the whole time.

The Cullens.

**A/N: **

**The whole break up ordeal will be explained later, if you're confused...I just wanted to randomly add something cute, a car seat is a muggle thing so Severus doesn't know how to use it and it's adorable! Harry does not the Cullens had returned to Forks and as you see they * are * vampires but he's a different kind of vampire but it will be thoroughly explained in the next few chapters. Jacob will show up soon.**


	3. Mai pierdut

**A/N- I love my reviewers! I really hope Rice-Ball247 reviews again, because she was my bff in this story, but I don't think if she knows the story's back up. If anyone knows her, tell her to read this! WARNING: IT MIGHT BE A LITTLE SLOW FOR SOME, I THOUGHT IT WAS A BIT NECESSARY BUT BORING…get through it though so you can get to good parts in the next chappie…**

**Chapter 3:**

Remember when I told you? About the angel and demon, well you have to look really closely to figure out which one is which, and you'll find there may be a need to role swap. Remember, how I 'd said the town would drown in the emotions they left behind? That was a drought compared to the feeling felt now, this is a flood. A deadly, painful flood. And it may only get worse for now.

**October 5th**

**-Lunch**

_Did you see his scar? He got another one. Oooh, it's so hot, why can't he fuck me instead of the blonde-y whore._

_Is that blonde boy his boyfriend, what about the guy he kissed in the parking lot, eww._

_Why is he back, I thought he was dead._

_They're soo hot! Why are all the hot exotic guys gay, but even if they're not gay they won't talk to you… stupid Edward Cullen…thinks he's too good for me. I'm twice the person Potter will ever be..._

_Oh, I'm so sorry I thought Harry was a bad guy, I should go up and apologize, though… that blonde one kinda scares me. Maybe I should make friends with them._

Edward hated the thoughts people were thinking, about _his_ love, that blonde boy better watch it… "Edward." Alice whispered, "Go up and talk to him, there is a 55% chance he'll talk to you, a 30 % chance he'll ignore you, a 5% chance he'll yell at you, and a 10% chance of running away."

Edward stood up.

**2 minutes before**

"Draco," Harry breathed, "I can't control it."

Draco looked down at his mouth, seeing fangs poking into his pink bottom lips slightly, Draco smiled, "Gee Potter, nervous enough to forget we're wizards. I'll cast a simple glamour that will keep humans from seeing it."

Draco slid his wand from his long sleeve, not so people would see it , but so it hid under the palm of his hand and grinned, "I love these wand holsters." He focused and said, "_Ascunde_,"

"Thanks Drake," Harry said, smiling enough to where his fangs were obvious to the non-human eye.

"It's nothing," Draco said, brushing a hand across the cheek with the long ugly scar, "I wish I'd thought to put a glamour on these scars though."

"It's okay, they would've found out anyway," Harry sighed.

Draco laughed, slightly, "True, it's really hard to keep such secrets in a very small tow-"

He froze, looking past Harry's head with a glare. Harry turned to find himself nearly face to face with Edward, Harry stiffened considerably and his vulnerability went down the drain as his concrete stoic mask held on his face. Edward looked in cold but curious emerald eyes.

"Harry," Edward said in an awed, kind of weak voice, "Please, can we talk?"

"No," Both Harry and Draco said, but as Harry said it coolly, Draco said it heatedly and pulled Harry in to his chest. Edward looked to Draco angrily, "I don't believe I was asking you!"

"I don't believe Harry wants to talk to you anyway!" Draco snapped, loosening his hold on a flushed Harry a little, "Stay away."

"Draco," Harry whispered, feeling so suffocated by Edward's presence, "I can speak for myself, but thank you."

He turned around to face Edward and did his best to make eye contact with those pretty topaz eyes, "Edward, I cannot talk to you. I don't want to," he said coldly, "I would not have returned to Forks had I known you were still here."

Edward took a step back, hurt, "Then are you leaving? I really want to talk to you," he begged, completely ignoring Draco's growl, "Please, I want to make this better. I'll get on my knees, in front of everyone; just give me a moment's time."

"No." Harry said simple, he pulled himself from Draco's grasp and took his hand instead, leading him out of the cafeteria. He left Edward standing there in the middle of a hushed cafeteria, everyone stared. He walked back to his table to join his siblings, who were silenced in sorrow. Even Rosalie felt bad enough to restrain herself from the "I told you so" dance. In fact she felt, at this very moment, that if Edward was scorned, she was scorned. And hell hath no fury.

"I'll be right back," Rosalie said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Emmett asked, hopeful she was going to make an excuse for them to leave and find a closet, if ya know what he means.

"Not there." She said coolly, "I'm going to go to my locker."

She followed the scent of Harry, still slightly familiar but colder and sweeter, she saw him and the blonde boy on a bench outside, Harry was leaning on his shoulder.

"Harry?" Draco asked softly, as he dragged him through the halls, Harry hasn't said a word since they left, "Harry, talk to me here."

Harry just walked him out the school doors and to the stone benches outside, and sat down, releasing his hand. Draco sighed and sat next to him, brushing the hair from his eyes, which were now shiny with tears.

"I- I hate that he makes me feel like this, still. It's been almo- almost _two_ years, and every time, _every time_, I see him my hearts hurts, I-I can't get angry I'm just s-sad. I had to pretend to get angry, just to sca-scare him off." He sniffed, "Why, why does the complicated stuff always happen to us?"

"Merlin, I have no idea." Draco sighed, putting an arm around Harry, "But I know you're better than him, he deserves has no place in your heart because Severus is the only one worthy of your love. You've been through way too much to be hurt by him. Just think of everything you went through- _we've_ been through- we've been pit against each other, we've lost so many people, we've been betrayed and tortured, and burdened. But now, we're done! We have a family, you have a husband, a son and _me_, and you have me! How could you possibly do without gorgeous me?" He said, trying to cheer Harry up by flaunting his vanity, it always made Harry laugh.

It worked; Harry let out a weak, watery laugh and wiped his eyes with his palm, "Yeah, that's true."

"Is it?" Rosalie said with wide eyes, stepping from the shadow. She planned on walking up to him, yelling, and then punching him square in the face but all her anger melted away at his tears and Draco's speech. Harry nodded, averting his eyes ashamedly, "There's a lot you don't know about me, I have quite the past, and judging by my luck, quite the future too."

"You should explain." Rosalie said firmly, still in shock.

"No. I shouldn't." Harry sighed, eyes turning pink from tears.

"You should."

"No." Said Draco flatly, "He's under no obligation to even blink at you, now go away."

Not used to such drama, she just walked off, into the cafeteria, and sat next to Emmett, who tilted his head, "Rose? Are you okay?"

She nodded and mulled over everything in her mind and Edward stiffened, Rosalie looked up and widened her eyes. Edward stared at her with an angry fervor, and she glared back, recovering from shock, "Leave him alone. He doesn't need this." She said simply. Before he could reply, the bell rang and she got up to leave.

**School Ended**

**-Parking lot**

Harry's fingers were interlaced with Draco's the remainder of the day, eliciting more and more gossip, none of which he listened to. Draco, however, did.

"That bitch just said I was your whore!" He fumed angrily, pulling Harry to sit down on the steps while they waited for Severus to pick them up.

"But you're not my whore… you're kinda my bitch though," Harry joked as Draco play-glowered.

"Ha ha Potter." He laughed sarcastically, Harry stuck his tongue and Draco flicked it with his free hand. He looked around for Severus, no where to be found, "Where's Snape?" he asked.

"Hmm, I don't really know where else he'd be, so I'll call him." Harry said, using his free hand to pull a phone from his pocket and hit speed dial 2, the phone rung shortly.

"Hello?" He heard the muddled voice of his lover.

"Severus, I think you're holding it upside down again." Harry sighed, he heard the phone shift past his lover's hair.

"Better?" Severus said, half-sarcastic.

"Much better." Harry smiled.

"It's not my fault the bloody contraption is improbable to use, I can't work the damn thing!" Severus said, phone now right side up. Harry heard the giggling of Teddy the baby in the background. He also heard Severus winced slightly as Teddy pulled dark black hair.

"Sev, where are you?" he asked, knowing he wasn't at home because of the chatter in the backdrop.

_"The grocery store, we seem to have forgotten about Teddy's food, seeing as we rarely eat."_

"Oh!" Harry gasped, "I completely forgot about that! Oh well, what about picking us up?"

_"Wait, why aren't you in school?"_

"Severus, muggle schooling ends at 3:30 p.m." Harry said as Draco snickered, using his free hand to block his mouth, muting his giggles from turning into all out laughter.

_"Well, you'll have to walk... Cash." _Harry heard the cashier ask him 'Cash or Credit?'.

_ "I'm sorry, I'd assumed classes ended at 5 like Hogwarts."_

"That was a boarding school." Harry said flatly.

_"I'm aware of that."_ Severus growled. Harry heard the rustle of plastic bags and a giggling baby.

"Okay, but don't you think it would be a little suspicious to others if we walked 15 miles home?"

_"Yes, but there is not much I can do about it."_

"I guess we'll deal."

_"I suppose so."_

"See you at home."

_"Okay, I'll be home in an hour."_

"I love you."

_"I love you too. Bye."_

"Bye."

Harry hung up, and looked at Draco, "We're walking."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Are you kidding." He half-growled, he pointed to his shoes, "These are brand new _silver_ dragon skinned boots, do you know how hard it is to find these in _silver_?"

"Vain much?"

"Constantly."

Harry smirked, "I know."

He stood up, pulling Draco with him, "Let's get walking."

"Aw." Draco moaned, "but it's gonna rain."

"Let's go."

"Aww" He drew out.

"Come on."

Draco mumbled, "Fine. Ruin my boots, you owe me 247 galleons."

"I can do that."

"Git."

"Prat."

Edward walked in front of them, trying his best to ignore their hand-holding. "I over-heard you talking, and I thought, to help you out I could give you a ride. Like you said, it would look very suspicious if you walked 15 miles in this weather, or at all really."

"Yes!" Draco answered then hesitated, "If Harry's alright with it, of course."

"We should, but I don't feel comfortable taking the offer from you." Harry said, smile fading to indifference.

"Look, Harry, please, I just want to take time to apologize to you and talk, just for a little while. We don't have to talk in the car, but give me a time and I'll be there."

"I'll think about it, but I'm doing this for Draco." He said stiffly, "I've moved on and I don't need this."

"I know, and I'm sorry." Edward said, frowning sadly, "The car's this way."

"Okay, let's go." Harry said, keeping the stiff voice and posture.

"Lead the way, Cullen," Draco said fake-cheerily.

(***TBC*)**

**This chapter was hard to write and boring, but I think it was necessary, what do you think? Hopefully the next one will be better. I'm trying to make Harry resist more to making contact with Edward so it's not a typical Edward/Harry post-break-up fic, but again it's hard! STILL SEARCHING FOR A BETA! Give tips if you can help!**


	4. dragostea doare

**A/N: I love you guys, but I need more reviewers! I've had a bit of a mind-block lately so maybe if you reviewed with suggestions or maybe just boosted my blessed ego a bit I'd be faster and have longer chappies! Plus I've got like 200 emails for people adding me for faves and alerts but only like 20 reviews (sniff) I feel alone (wail)!**

**Hope you like this chapter...**

**And if a double-decker bus **  
**crashes in to us **  
**to die by your side**  
**is such a heavenly way to die **  
**and if a ten ton truck **  
**kills the both of us**  
**to die by your side**  
**well the pleasure,**** the privilege is mine**  
**-There is a Light that Never Goes Out by Morrissey**

**Chapter 4:**

**Există o lumină care nu iese**

Edward's Volvo was as slick, shiny, and silver as ever, it looked exactly like it did when Harry was in it last, so of course, it hurt his heart. A lot, like cruciatus curse a lot. Harry slid into the front seat and Draco got into the back, completely silent for once. Edward sat in the driver's seat and sighed as he started the car. Harry tensed slightly as Edward's hand came near his leg to put the car in drive.

"So, what street do you live on?" Edward asked casually, ignoring the tense stance.

"Sycamore." Harry said quietly.

"Ok, I-"

"I'm married!" Harry said quickly, "Just for the record, y'know."

"I already knew, Alice had a vision the day before you arrived. You have a son too. And you're a vampire." Edward said, though strange enough he was not turned off of the idea that Harry will be his.

There was a short silence and Draco lunged forward to turn the stereo on, Harry's Tallywood String Quartet was still in and their song cover 'Enjoy the Silence **(A/N: originally by Depeche Mode)** played and soothed the tension in the air.

"What's his name? How did you meet him?"

"Severus, Severus Snape." Harry whispered, but in that whisper was love and affection. "He's a friend of my mom's."

"How old is he?" Edward asked distastefully.

"Younger than you!" Harry snapped angrily at the tone in his voice.

Edward backpedaled a bit, "Sorry," he apologized, "I didn't mean it to sound offensive. Honestly."

Harry sighed, "It's fine." He pointed ahead, "Turn left here and go all the way down to number 579."

Edward nodded. "Um, so," he looked in the mirror where Draco was admiring himself slightly, "You're name is Draco, right?"

Draco nodded, "Draco Malfoy, and you're Cullen?

"I'd prefer Edward." Edward said stiffly, "And I take it you're a vampire too?"

"Everyone in our group is a vampire, except for Harry's son."

"Oh, how do the two of you know each other?"

"We used to go to school together, we've known each other since we were 11."

"We're here." Harry said, jumping out of the car the second it stopped. Draco smoothly slid out of the back and nodded briefly to Edward.

"Harry, wait!" Edward called out through the window.

Harry turned around and for the first time all day met his eyes for real.

"Promise, you'll really talk to me at one point." Edward pleaded.

Harry gulped and slowly nodded, "I promise." He turned around and went into his house.

"Oh Sev it was awful!" Draco moaned dramatically, tossing his bag until it slid into the wall near the stairs. "These muggles are all ugly, the lot of them are dumb too! One ran up to me and asked to do a newspaper article on us, since when did schools have newspapers? It better not be like _The Prophet,_ last thing I need are more rumors about me and Harry!"

He pretended to fall faint on Severus's shoulder, who stood there with a cup of tea, smiling softly at his antics.

"Harry almost made me walk, in these boots Severus! These gorgeous, 247 galleon, silver dragon skinned boots!"

"Poor Dragon." Severus said, playfully mocking his drama queen godson, "What did you two end up doing?"

"Edward offered us a ride." Harry said quietly.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Severus growled.

He shook his head, dropping his bag and pushed Draco out of the way so he could wrap his arms around his husband.

"No," he sighed, "But my heart hurts. Not in the 'love' way but in the 'he hurt me really bad' way."

Severus sighed and wrapped one arm around Harry, using the other to stroke his dark untamable hair, "I know what will make you feel better, love."  
"Is it sex?" Draco asked, "Because I have homework and you guys are really loud, well- at least Harry is- very nice verbal work, Harry."

Harry smiled, then blushed, embarrassed. Severus snorted as Harry buried his head in Severus's chest, "No Draco, its not sex. I was going to suggest taking him out on a date while you watched Teddy."

Draco pouted slightly, "So you two get the night out and I get your pooping spit-up machine?" Draco was mostly kidding, he adored Teddy, and spoiled him with galleons and galleons of toys and gifts.

"Yes," He placed a kiss on Harry's head, "Go change love, I looked up a nice Chinese restraunt in Port Angelus."

Harry perked up slightly, Chinese was his favorite, he may rarely eat but when he did he always had some Asian yummy-ness. He went up the stairs, changed into clothes that weren't wet and stopped by Teddy's crib to check up on him. The one year old stood wobbly, holding onto the bars of his crib and smiled at him. "Dada!" He shrieked happily.

"Hey Teddy-bear!" Harry cooed, "Come on, honey, let's get you down stairs.

Teddy held his arms up, hair turning a cotton-candy blue, Harry picked him up and gently trotted down the stairs, "Here you go Draco," Harry handed Teddy to Draco, the baby giggled and pulled the platinum blond hair that fell out of his pony-tail, Draco winced.

"Drake!" Teddy squealed.

"Are you ready?" Severus asked, Harry nodded and took his arm, he looked back at Draco, "Don't wait up!"

Severus also looked back at Draco, "There's a potion brewing downstairs, leave it alone, it needs to sit for 17 more hours."

They headed out the door as Draco yelled, "Don't fuck in the car, we drive to school in that thing!" Teddy giggled.

"Language!" Severus shouted back, Teddy doesn't need to repeat that.

"Too late!" Harry said over Severus, and Draco groaned.

"Let's eat out tonight," Alice smiled, "It's been a while and we need to make an appearance. I just had a vision and Hao's, the Chinese place, has no reservation's tonight, so they can hold a table for 7."

"I suppose that will be okay," Carlisle shrugged, "What do you think Esme?"

"That sounds nice," Esme cooed, "We should go."

"YAY!" Emmett said, wrapping an arm around Rosalie, "Sushi's fun to poke!"

The family of seven arrived at Hao's and Alice made her way to the front and smiled at the host sweetly, "Table for seven, pretty please?"

He grinned widely, "Usually, darlin', you'd need a reservation, but you lucky tonight, we don't have any and tables are free."

"Lovely," Alice smiled flirtily.

They walked into the biggest part of the restraunt and were led to the biggest table there, the waitress smiled at Edward, the only one without a date, and said shyly, "Hey, I'm Keylie; I'll be your waitress for the evening. I'll give you guys a few minutes before you order, what would you like to drink?"

Carlisle smiled, "Water for all of us please."

"'Kay, I'll be back." She rushed out to be as fast and subservient as possible, just to impress Edward.

Esme, seated between Edward and Carlisle, grinned, "I'm so happy to be spending time as a real family again, we've all been terribly busy and-" she paused, looking ahead at a couple on a date.

"Esme-"

"Shh, I need to listen in, it's been so long since I've heard his voice." Esme whined, her motherly hen sides kicking in full fledge. They all looked where she was looking, at Harry Potter and his date.

"-bother going to a Chinese restraunt if you order a Thai rice dish. There's a Thai restraunt down the street." Severus said with fondness behind his tone.

"I've got stir-fry too, and sushi!" Harry said happily, stabbing one of the assorted sushi pieces and holding it in front of Severus's mouth. Severus smiled, "No."

"You really should. It's yummy."

"No, that looks gross."

"Says the man who ordered squid tentacles."

"That's different. Calamari tastes good; wasabi, raw fish, and rice is another thing entirely."

"Please?"

"When hell freezes over."

"Done."

"Put the fork down, love."

"You make me sound crazy." Severus snorted.

"And you aren't?"

Severus used his fork to lower Harry's fork and leaned across the table to kiss him. Harry dropped the fork and put his hand on the table, Severus put his hand on top of Harry's.

"Calamari's not bad second hand," Harry smirked.

"That sounded kind of gross."

"I know."

They laughed and smiled at each other.

It was obvious the man was significantly older, Edward frowned disapprovingly, the vision was blurry so he didn't get an excellent look but now he's categorizing the man in his late forties.

"Oh, Harry looks so happy!" Esme gushed, she accidentally said too loudly and two heads looked back at her, or more likely them. Both stiffened and Severus put a protective hand on Harry's arm, they all just stared for a while.

Harry bit his lip and turned to Severus, "Maybe we should just get to-go boxes and just go to the park now." Harry suggested, Severus nodded stiffly. Before anyone could stand and protest, Keylie came back with a tray of waters, her skirt was hiked up slightly and two buttons of her shirt were undone, showing off her busty figure, this may have slightly distracted Edward if he weren't gay. "Here are your drinks!" She squealed, "You guys ready to order?"

Everyone was too distracted to even glance at menus but Carlisle stepped in and kindly said," Not yet, thank you, we still need a few minutes."

"Okee dokee, call me for _anything._" She insisted and then walked away, swinging her hips too much.

By the time Keylie finished her performance, the couple stood up, money on the table and doggie bags in hand. Severus put an arm around Harry and they made for the door.

Edward go up and walked after them.

**(*TBC*)**

I really need help on this one issue and I won't continue until I get a decent amount of help ( I also have a poll), its mainly for my previous readers. SHOULD I BRING BACK THE RED ROOM etc (EXCEPT WAAAY MORE DETAILS!).


	5. începe să înveţe

Chapter 5!

Harry and Severus walked quickly out of the door, Severus's arm tightly wound around Harry's. Edward was hot on their heels until Harry whipped around and faced him, breaking the grip Severus had on his hand and making Edward stop, surprised, "Can I help you?" he hissed angrily, "'Cause I'm pretty sure I told you I would talk to you when I'm ready! Not when you're stalking me on a date with my husband!"

"I really need to talk to you Harry!" Edward said desperately, "Please, now."

Harry shook his head, "No."

The rest of the Cullens rushed out of the restraunt to hold back Edward from making a mistake but Harry was already starting a heated outburst.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Harry said, fuming. "Why the fuck do you think this is okay? The fact that I'm back in Forks has nothing to do with you or your family. You guys ditched me and _you're_ the ones who can't seem to get over it. Just leave me alone!" He took Severus's hand with his right and began to walk off until Edward gripped his left hand forcefully. Harry halted, stuck between Edward and Severus and dropped his leftovers bag.

Harry looked at him surprised and his guard dropped quickly, allowing Edward to read his mind for the first time ever.

**_FLASHBACK/THOUGHTS_**

_A little boy, impossibly small and pale, with a messy fringe that covered his forehead, bowed his head slightly as he stepped from the under the stairs. He shivered beneath the shadow of an older fat man, with puce skin and meaty fists, Vernon Dursley. The boy gasped as his easily-bruised wrist was grasped and he was pulled towards the kitchen. "Cook breakfast, Freak!"_

_The boy nodded and started to prepare breakfast as a younger, slightly smaller version of the fat man, Dudley, sat at the table looking at the little boy expectantly for food, but he was soon joined by his mother, a tall, skinny, horse-like woman, Petunia, who didn't throw even a glance at the boy, as if he did this everyday.__The little boy drifted off into a daydream, wishing this family was more like the families on TV Land, they always cared, never had a real problem, and didn't treat their youngest like slaves. He daydreamed that they took him in and cared for him, loved him, but this daydream lasted long enough to burn the sizzling bacon, while his hands were still on the handle of the searingly hot pan. He jumped and yelped as the heat ate at the skin in his palms and fingers and dropped the pan._

_Grease and bacon sizzled on the kitchen tile, the boy looked up with teary eyes at Vernon, who was streaming with rage. Vernon grabbed the boy roughly under the armpits, lifted him up, gripping tight enough to seriously bruise his ribs, and yelled, shaking him like a broken rag doll for added effect to his already harsh words. He threw him back into the cupboard under the stairs.__The little boy, with burns on his hands, a bruised chest, and a head bump, cried. But only for a second, before his large emerald eyes started to droop into unconsciousness. After all, this was a normal day for him…_

**_FLASHBACK/THOUGHTS_**

(A/N: his abuse is on his mind all the time, it's trauma/PTSD etc)

Edward dropped his hand and Harry stared at him with wide eyes, "Di-did you just read my mind?" Edward nodded slowly.

Harry's hand connected with Edward's cheek, slapping him with a lot of force, his head snapped to the side. Harry ran off, and before a concerned Severus ran after him, an angry Severus glared at Edward, "Stay away from us and our family. You have no clue what you are getting into, you foolish child!"

Edward glared after Severus, but his anger melted into horror as the memory he had just viewed, sunk in. Carlisle was the one to break the silence, "That was not a smart thing to do Edward." He said sternly, but his words had no effect on the younger vampire. Now curiosity clouded his fatherly lecturing, "What did you see, son?"

Edward shook his head, "I don't think I can tell."

"You're horrified, sad, and disgusted." Jasper said cautiously, narrowing his eyes, "You should tell us what you saw, maybe we can shed light on it."

"You saw them doing it, didn't you?" Emmett said, trying to lighten the mood.

"No, I- Just- Harry, as a child." Edward breathed. Emse smiled warmly as she imagined a healthy-but-short young boy with big, beautiful green eyes making chocolate cookies with his caring mother, who wore an apron. But she frowned as she remember Jasper said that he was horrified and disgusted.

"Tell me what you saw, Edward, now." Alice growled. Edward shook his head, "I-I need to get away for now."

And before they knew it, Edward left, walking quickly to his car and driving even faster out of sight. Rosalie watched after him, with an idea of what he saw. Carlisle sighed, "Why don't we just go home and wait for him to come back."

Harry ran past the parking lot of Hao's and stopped once he got on the sidewalk, walking briskly. He heard Severus's long strides behind him, he stopped completely to wait for him. Severus caught up and pulled Harry into an embrace, "Are you alright, love?" Harry nodded numbly, "What did he see?"

"I don't remember, I have random thoughts about the past all the time. I mean beforehand I was thinking about you, but when he grabbed my wrists-" He paused, rubbing his head against Severus's chest, "I just remembered when I lived with the Dursleys." Severus stiffened.

"Would you like to go home?" Severus asked softly, "We could always continue this date on another night."

Harry half-nodded, "Why don't we just go to the car and see how I feel, I really wanted to have a good night."

"Okay, but you are aware that means we have to go back and get the car from restaurant parking lot " Harry nodded and took Severus's arm, snuggling into his side as they made the short walk to the old car. Severus opened Harry's door for him and shut it, once he was safely in the car. Severus sat in the driver's seat and started the car, Harry tiredly turned his head to Severus, "What do we wanna talk about for the next half hour drive?" Severus smiled at Harry before getting on the road that leads to the freeway, "Sleep, my love, you need it."

Harry yawned and nodded, eyes slowly drifting.

Edward stood outside of Harry's residence on Sycamore street, he heard a giggling baby and a giggling Draco, who was on the carpet playing with the baby. While giggling, the baby, Teddy, was breathing wierd like there was something wrong with his nose and Draco was rolling on the floor laughing. He was as still as a stone so the blonde vampire wouldn't sense him, he had to be twice as still when the other two came home. Speaking of, the car pulled up, Edward stiffened and refused to even blink. He saw Harry lean over and kiss him softly but it soon turned into a full blown make out session. Severus pulled Harry into his lap, they were close enough together that Harry didn't bump into the steering wheel. Harry's hands tangled in the man's greasy hair (**A/N: Edward's opinion not mine**) and Severus's hands were kneading Harry's hip. Edward envied Snape as he watched them through the car window, watching them kiss, grind into each other, and roam hands _everywhere_.

"Merlin! Don't stop!" Harry gasped as Severus thrusted his clothed crotch into Harry's, Severus moaned as Harry ground into him with equal force. Harry kissed him again, until he was gasping for breath, then Severus moved down to his neck, biting a little roughly (sometimes Harry likes it rough!), his hands went down the opening of Harry's shirt and tore buttons down while groaning against Harry's pulse. Harry was panting hard and Edward couldn't get the sound out of his head, he shuddered, his back hitting a tree. Harry stopped gasping and tried to get his breath in control, he looked in the general direction of Edward but couldn't see him, "Severus, did you hear that?" Severus stopped licking and biting his neck and looked where Harry was looking. He narrowed his eyes as he saw the outline of a man in a white collared shirt, he looked back to Harry, "It's nothing, but we should continue inside. You go ahead, I'll get our leftovers." Harry nodded and opened the driver's seat door and sliding out of his lap and made his way to the house hurriedly. Severus grabbed the paper bags and glared straight into Edward's eyes, "Stay. Away. Or I may have to hurt you very badly." he growled softly, as he walked into the house, but Edward still heard him.

(*TBC*)

**A/N:**

**I didn't really like this chappie, it's kinda filler so I can get on to the good stuff. Do you think I should start making Harry less reluctant to talking to Edward? I could use some reviews and suggestions and cyber-muffins (blueberry plz!), AND A BETA! I NEED A BETA.**


	6. Alătura pt 1

SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG UPDATING! I"VE BEEN BUSY AND MY INTERNET WENT OUT FOR LIKE 2 WEEKS! I know people hate it when Authors reply to reviews but I have to reply to just a few! Please don't be mad. I'm not doing this to up my word count...

****

Storyprincess92-

Rokkis-

dglsprincess105-

Sirius is coming in soon to seduce our blonde vampire.

CHAPTER 6

_i love this but i think u r being to mean to Edward i know he messed up but i think Severus would notice if Edward was his second mate and u r making harry a little bit out of character... anyways this fic is great you have wicked punctuation and you must have a great beta_  
**Yeah, I know this story is a bit OOC but I'm doing the best I can, they will get better as the three of them develop a relationship. But there is a bit more angst they have to overcome first :) I know I'm being really mean to Edward because I think he is waaayy too overprotective and nosy but I will be nicer about him as the story comes along. As for the mate part, I hadn't thought of that, I'll make Severus suspect something in the next chapter or so. Just letting you know there will be major Bella bashing and possibly some Dumbledore bashing if I can fit it in, hopefully I won't be too harsh. Sadly, I have no beta and yearn for one but hopefully one day I will, but thanks for the compliment** _Nope, don't think Harry should give in so easily. Edward should suffer. In fact I think it should be Severus that tries to talk to him first. Finding out why in Hecate's name he would give up Harry.  
_**I agree about not having him give in, and I love your idea of Severus confronting Edward! I'll try my best to write that scene without you all choking on fluff! And I love the Hecate reference, GO HECATE!**_Are you kidding me? Edward breaks his heart, then starts stalking him again, seems determined to read his mind again and is being pushy. Not only would I  
not talk to him, but I would be threatened by this too if I was married and  
had a child to worry about. Of course harry should be more reluctant.  
Considering his trauma and PTSD, this kind of behaviour should make him more  
jumpy and trigger-happy, (wand-happy.)_  
**Yeah, I know but Harry is trying to keep his wand-happiness under wrap because the Culllens don't know that he is a wizard. The jumpy/anxiety will become more apparent soon enough. Severus will express his anger and discomfort in this chappie. There will be more of Edward trying to read Harry's mind…**

By the time Severus got into his house, he was no longer in the mood,_ how dare Cullen do this!_ He thought angrily. He certainly was not going to be the one to tell Harry that his ex-boyfriend was lurking in the shadows, Harry would be so angry and sad, who knows what would happen? Severus suggested that Harry go to bed with him, Harry sensing something was wrong, agreed and followed him upstairs.

Harry closed the door behind him, then he turned to Severus and embraces him tightly, it was his way of asking what was wrong. Severus carded his fingers through Harry's hair and sighed, "I'm fine, love. I just do not like the many encounters we've had with Cullen in the past day." He pulled Harry's chin up, "Especially the way it makes you feel."

Harry leaned up and touched his lips to Severus's, and they just stood there, the slow, sensual kiss was one used to help heal the pain. Then they pulled away to dress in night-clothes. Harry always wore one of Severus's shirts because it was comfy and at least 2 sizes too big for him, Harry was still very small. He sat on the bed, waiting for Severus to join him under their silken blankets. He slid under Harry and sighed softly as he felt the weight of Harry's upper body rest on his chest. "Harry," Severus began softly, "Why did Cullen leave you?"

Harry stiffened and blinked, "Huh?" he breathed.

"Why did Edward Cullen break up with you?" Severus said slowly.

Harry blinked slowly, "Uh. I was never really too sure. He gave me unclear reason and just said he didn't love me anymore." He paused for a second, biting his lip, "We were walking in the woods, he stopped and he said he was leaving me. I asked him why and he said he was just pretending to love me, I kinda panicked and he just left me there."

Severus frowned, wrapping an arm around Harry's slim waist, he rested his cheek on the top of the messy haired head and lost himself in thought. Why the hell would someone leave someone like Harry? He must've been thinking a while because once he came to he heard soft snoring and even breathing. He looked down to see the serene sleeping face of his love, the relaxing look smoothes out the lines of anxiety and experience on his face. Severus sighed, knowing that there may be consequences to his newly formed idea, and slowly slid out of Harry's grip. He dressed quickly in a black travel cloak and walked down the stairs.

Draco was sitting lazily on the leather couch in the living room, Teddy snoring in his arms, he snorted as he saw Severus make his way to the door, "A bit late for travel, don't you think?"

"Shut up." Severus said, turning to Draco as his hand made contact with the door knob. Draco's face lit up with a small grin, "Where are you going?"

"I would like to speak to Mr. Cullen about harassing Harry."

Draco's eyes narrowed, "Let me put Teddy in his crib, I'll come wi-"

"No." Severus cut in.

"Yes," Draco growled angrily, "I'm going. Cullen may have saved me from buying new boots but he hurt Harry, and that's something no one may forgive."

Severus blinked, "Sometimes, with the things you say, I'd think you still were in love with him."

"I love him," Draco said softly, "Just not in the same way anymore. Anyway, I didn't trash him like Cullen, we ended on good terms. He was moving to the States to get away from everyone and everything that reminded him of Hermione and Ron, that included me. But I still promised I would help the pain go away, so now we're great friends."

"But you no longer have romantic feelings for him?" Severus asked again.

"Completely plutonic, friendly love. No romance."

Severus nodded and gestured towards the stairs, "You have 1 minute to put Teddy to bed. It will be a quick visit, I have to add willow leaves to the potion in… 92 minutes." He said, checking his watch. Draco nodded and ran up the stairs without making commotion to keep Teddy asleep. 30 seconds later, Draco was in front of Severus, dressed in a black cloak, lined with silken silver threads. A Malfoy crest sat on the left breast of the cloak.

"Ready." Draco breathed, Severus nodded and together they stalked off to the car.

They stood outside of the Cullen door, Draco buffed his gloved fingers against his cloak, then he blew the dust he collected. Then he knocked on the door lightly, fully aware the vampires would hear. The door was answered by a pixie-shaped vampire, who had a grave expression printed on her face, "He's in the living room, waiting for you."

Severus looked at her with mildly surprised eyes, she shrugged, "I can tell the future, I'm Alice," she held her hands out for them to shake. They each took a hand hesitantly and shook for a half a second. Then she stepped aside to allow them in, and the second they saw bronze hair they tunrned their cool glare toward it. Edward sat in a white loveseat, looking irritatedly at them, Esme stood behind them, biting her lip nervously and Carlisle was next to her with an arm around her.

"Why do you think it's okay to act like this towards him?" Snape said in a quiet anger.

"Because I still believe he's my mate."


	7. Alătura pt 2

"Oh really?" Severus sneered, making Edward shrink back a bit, "You believe he's your mate? Tell me, Cullen," he growled, using his make-the-student-piss-themselves/teacher voice, "Why did you leave your mate? Why did you hurt him so?" he said in a cold, slow drawl. Edward winced as Draco's eyes hardened.

"I-" Edward paused, "I did it because I thought it was the best thing to do, I didn't want to hurt him and I'm far too dangerous for him."

Draco snorted, "_You're_ too dangerous? Are you kidding me?" he laughed without humor, "How could you possibly be of danger to him?"

Edward looked at him as if he was stupid, Carlisle coughed behind his hand, and Esme put a small hand to her mouth, "He was still human when we were dating," he said slowly, explaining what he thought was obvious to the two men.

Severus stared at him strangely and took down the hood of his cloak, then he turned to Draco, the same look apparent in his eyes. "Did he not-?" Draco muttered under his breath, fully aware the vampires would hear this. Severus shrugged slightly, and turned to Edward, "Do you know where Harry was born? Where he went to school? Who his parents are?"

Edward opened his mouth and then closed it, realizing he only knew the answer to one and it was a vague answer, "He was born in England, but he never talked about anything else."

Draco cut in, "Not even the name of one of his friends or an ex?"

Edward shook his head, a wave of hurt washing over him. Draco laughed a bit, "Some mate you are."

Edward stood from his chair, "I've known him in an intimate way, you will never know him that way!"

Draco raised an expert eyebrow, "I know everything about him. And, yes I have, before you. I'm his first."

Edward's jaw nearly dropped, "You- you-"

"Ever so eloquent," Draco said heatedly, "No wonder Harry never told you anything. For the record, Harry is way more dangerous than you."

"And tell me, Cullen," Severus snarled, stepping forward until he was a mere stride from strangling Edward, "What memory of his did you see?"

Edward looked down, "He was abused as a child." Esme gasped and walked quickly into another room, no longer wanting to hear any of this. Carlisle looked to Edward with a little surprise on his face, "Are you sure, son?"

Severus set his steely eyes on both of them, "You of all people, Dr. Cullen, did not see the signs? Maybe you are just incompetent."

Carlisle shook his head, "I- no one wants to see those signs in his son's partner –in anyone-, I wanted to assume he was just shy but there were many possibilities other than child abuse."

"How long did it go on?" Esme asked softly, now leaning against the doorway.

Severus hesitated for a second, "Since he was a toddler, it ended shortly before he ran away to America."

"Oh dear." Esme whimpered.

"Wait," Draco said, holding his hands up, he stepped in close to Edward and poked him in the chest with every question, "You've dated this amazing guy for nearly a year and you don't know _shit_ about him? You didn't know his parents were murdered in front of him? That he was adopted? That he witnessed the deaths of hundreds of people?" He growled. "What else don't you know Cullen?"

Edward looked slightly dazed, "The deaths of hundreds of-? What the hell are you talking about!"

"His parents were murdered by a serial killer and the serial killer has been stalking him since he was 11. He murdered many people just to break down Harry, including the only family he had left, his boyfriend, and his two best friends, as well as countless strangers."

Carlisle stiffened, "No." he said disbelievingly.

"No?" Severus said, slightly surprised.

"He's- that sounds startlingly familiar. When Harry first told me his name, I felt like I should've remembered something."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Have you ever seen his forehead?"

Carlisle nodded tentatively, "Yes, why?"

"Does it have an odd scar?"

Edward shook his head, "No. Though some days, I see something under his bangs but I never paid much attention to it."

Draco snorted, "Shows why you know so much about him." He said sarcastically.

"I loved him!" Edward growled angrily, "I may not have known a lot about him but he knew I wanted to, he-"

"Didn't trust you." Severus cut in, this time not taking pleasure in Edward's confusion. A frown was on his face and he looked at Edward. Then he looked at Draco, "Let's leave. I have no need for information."

Edward didn't know why but this pissed him off beyond belief, he watched them turned to the door for a second and then sot forward and grabbed Severus, who whipped around and snarled. "I'd let go Cullen."

Edward kept his grip, shaking in anger, Carlisle put a hand on his arm, "Leave them be, Edward, you must if you ever want to be in Harry's good graces."

Draco shoved Edward hard, sending him flying into the wall, denting it, "Keep your hands off of him!" He shouted.

Edward growled and walked back to punch Draco, it only grazed his cheek because he stepped back and kicked him in the stomach. Carlisle came between them and Esme held Edward back, both cradling him and restraining him. Carlisle bowed his head in apology, "I'm sorry. Please, feel free to leave."

They two left without another word, though the look on their face made it obvious what they thought of them.

Severus deep in thought, crawled into bed alongside a sleeping Harry, but never closed his eyes.

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long and being so short! I've been hella busy. BUT I do have a new poll (btw, not bringing back the Red Room), would you rather me update quicker with shorter chapters or take longer to update and have longer chapters. If you guys choose the first I'll try to update every other day or something but I am starting school soon so…**


	8. Alătura pt 3

A/N: For those of you who know me, you know I've had a really hard time lately, I wasn't even going to finish this story and I was a second away from abandoning this account and never returning to the world of fanfiction. But I'm back for now and I promise I will give you guys some notice and try to finish IF I abandon this, but I love this too much so I probably won't. Anyway, fanfiction stopped working on my computer right now so I'm skipping ahead a bit to the next day before school…. Oh and yeah, in the next few chappies there will be lemons in here for my slashy fans it will be Drarry, Snarry, and Edwarry mwahahaha. There will also be furthering of the plot, in case those who haven't gotten nosebleeds yet where starting to wonder. And no, Harry isn't slutting around, haha, you'll see..

Severus slowly came to reality, where he expected to find a fast asleep Harry. He instead found Harry sitting up in bed, staring at a blank wall (they had yet to discover the couple's tradition of a bedroom television). Severus recognized those signs and quickly sat down in front of him, waving a long hand over the glazed emerald eyes, which barely flickered in his presence, "Harry." Severus whispered softly, "Harry, come on, let's go downstairs."

He sighed as Harry made no move to leave the room. "Alright," Severus gently pulled Harry into his arms and carried him downstairs. Draco wearily stepped out of his room, with Teddy asleep on his shoulder; he paused for a moment as he viewed Severus carrying Harry bridal style into the kitchen. Draco quickly followed after, his sleep foggy clearing instantly. Severus sat Harry in a chair near the dining room table and went to the pantry to pull out several potions. He lined them up in front of Harry on the table.

"Harry," Draco whispered, "Do you want to hold Teddy?" No response. "Come on," No response. Draco looks up at Severus with tears in his eyes, "I hate it when he's like this."

"I'm not particularly fond of it either but it's the aftermath of what Albus did to him. We have to help him through this." Severus put a hand on Draco's arm, "He's made progress from when he died, and one day he'll be better than he is now."

"He doesn't deserve this." Draco whispered.

"Don't you think I know that?" Severus snarled as he check Harry's eyes again, he opened a potion vial and held it to Harry's lips, massaging his neck so the potion would be properly ingested. Draco sat Teddy down in his high chair, the baby was inauspiciously quiet and his hair turned a sad shade of blue. He looked down at his food as if it no longer interested him. Draco was holding a spoon to his lips until he smelled something out of the ordinary… Vampires…

**Minutes earlier**

Edward was in a weird mood that morning, he felt like Alice did when expecting a vision. He couldn't get the beautiful spicy smell of Harry off his hands. That's all that is on his mind, Harry, where did he go wrong... Remember that feeling you get right before you have to sneeze? Edward had that feeling, only he doesn't sneeze… he's dead…

_Scene: A young teenager, maybe 15 or 16, looking at a blonde boy with lust-glazed eyes. Together they were in an elegant green and black four poster bed with silky sheets. Their bodies close together, moving slowly against one another in a loving way. "Draco," Harry moaned softly as Draco moved his lips against his pale throat and ground his hips against Harry's in a painfully slow manner. Harry's hair splayed over Draco's pillows as he shook his head in a slight frustration. _

_Whenever they did this, it was so full of affection that the world stood still and it was just the two of them. Harry gasped as Draco's mouth left his neck and the cool air hit his love bites. His eyes fluttered shut as his thoughts turned to the beautiful blonde hair that moved on its own as Draco's breath ghosted over his lips. Finally, he lowered his head more to place a loving kiss, his tongue battled with Harry's for dominance but they both knew Draco was always the dom. _

_Harry's hands grasped the sheets as Draco's hand slid down his unbuttoned jeans. He didn't know how they got unbuttoned, and he certainly didn't care. The hands didn't touch him though; they only pinched the boxers and slowly pulled them down over his erection.__ Draco's tongue left Harry's mouth and he let out a groan of disapproval, the tongue swirled around Harry's right nipple but ignored the left and he made a trail down to his stomach, "Nnn... ahh! Dra-Draco!" Harry clenched his hands into fists, the soft bed linens crushed inside his palms. _

_He felt hot all over, his heart beating quickly, his blood boiling with desperate arousal, and his skin was hypersensitive to every one of Draco's taste bud lolling over his flat abdomen. "Ahhh. So good, Draco! Hurry up!" Harry moaned as he felt his lover's tongue digging deep into his flesh, hands starting to massage and tug a straining erection. Harry's head sunk further into the pillows as Draco's started to pry apart his most private area and pleasuring him until he felt himself teetering over the edge._

_Draco murmured love against Harry's stomach as his fingers dug in deeper, and then gently pushed a finger into the tight rosebud. A firm hand stilled Harry's squirming figure as the other began to push one, then two fingers into Harry's arse. The flushed brunette looked down at the cool, calm blond, crying out for release. Draco chuckled smugly and met his slightly younger lover's demands._

_Harry looked so cute when he was blushing so heavily, panting, unable to stop the trail of saliva that dripped down the side of his pink lips, or the way his emerald eyes had fluttered half-closed. The blonde pushed in steadily, one hand wrapped around Harry's leg, holding it against his hip, the other wrapping tightly around Harry's waist. Harry was unable to stifle his cry of pain as he felt himself being torn apart for the first time. Draco thrust into him gently, kissing the murmurs away from Harry's lips. _

"_Oh Merlin! Draco, please!" Harry begged as he felt the heat growing greater and hotter, as if it were about to explode. Harry felt his breath leave him as Draco shiftednd closed his eyes tightly when the other grazed against his prostate. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Harry convulsed against Draco as he thrusted in slightly rougher before coming. _

_Both collapsed on the bed, panting tiredly, Harry turned away from Draco as he settled into sticky sheet, Draco sighed, slightly hurt, before settling behind Harry. After a moment of calming down their breathing, Draco wrapped a loving arm around, "I'm not gonna leave you." Draco whispered, "Even if you leave me."_

_Harry turned his head to look over his shoulder, eyes slightly glazed, but he offered a small smile, "I know, but sometime," he paused, "It's too hard to convince a part of me."_

"_I'll make that part of you believe me, love. I love you." _

"_I love you too." _

_Scene: Harry, probably 17 or 18, glaring angrily at a tall, older man with a hook nose and a deep scowl that screamed that he was scarily authoritive. They're in a dark dungeon that was lit by candles and Harry was glaring at Snape, who was sitting behind a desk with his arms firmly crossed. After a moment of silence, Harry spoke, "Fuck you."_

_Snape's eye twitched a bit, "Don't address me in such a manner, Potter."_

"_Then don't ask stupid questions, Snape." Harry bit out, the tears gathering in his eyes fell because he was shaking in anger._

_Snape uncrossed his arms and stood, slamming his hands on the table in fury, "I asked nothing of you, Potter, and you damn well know it! It's Dumbledore who requested it and you're too off in your own celebrity-glazed world to see it."_

"_I'm NOT off in my own world!" Harry yelled, "This is REAL! This," he pointed to the scar on his head, "Is REAL, and that," he reached across to Snape and ripped the left sleeve from his robes, revealing a slithering snake weaving its way through a grim skull, "Is REAL! I'm not a celebrity, I'm some fucking pawn to kill Volde-"_

"_DON"T SAY HIS NAME!" Snape roared, shoving Harry back. Harry glared at the man from his spot on the dungeon floors, chest heaving, Snape shook with anger but gradually slowed, putting a hand to his head._

"_Nothing's changed." Harry said quietly._

"_You're wrong once again, "Snape whispered, "Now you are dead. As am I, and you on your last of your nine cat lives, Mr. Potter."_

_Harry looked at the ceiling to hold back further tears, "Yeah. I am."_

"_This is not working," Snape muttered, stepping around his desk to help Harry up. I've been your teacher for seven years and I've barely managed to teach you a potion. We're not suited to each other, I will find you someone trustworthy and suitable to teach you the ways of a vampire."_

"_But I want you." Harry mumbled. Snape looked at the teen with tired eyes and a raised eyebrow, Harry's face flushed and he looked down, "To teach me. I trust you, you saved my life so many times and during that time I blamed you for being a Death Eater."_

"_Potter-"_

"_Professor, listen," he stepped closer, looking up into dark eyes. "Just teach me, I'll be good." He whispered._

"_We shall talk about this in the morning. It's late." Severus said, looking down into green eyes._

_It wasn't known who kissed who, they just know It happened. They know that their lips touched, their tongues twisted together, and their eyes fluttered open seconds before what they had done settled in their minds. They stepped back from each other, eyes wide and unsure._

Edward blinked lazily, he doesn't understand why he's still seeing Harry's past, but now he knows he's scared, and has too many question to even fathom. Esme walked up the stairs in a pretty blue dress and stopped in front of Edward, a small frown on her face, "We've been calling for you several times, honey, you're going to be late for school. Rose and the others are waiting for you downstairs."

"Sorry Esme," Edward said, picking up his backpack and jogging down the stairs, making it to Rosalie's corvette in seconds. Alice stopped him from getting in, the only people in the car were Rose and Emmett, Jasper was standing beside Alice. Alice addressed him in her usual happy manner, "Edward, we're aren't going to school today." She smiled, "I had a vision that curiosity got the best of you so you went to Harry's house during lunch and you got beat up by Draco. So we're going to calmly approach them today and not get your ass kicked."

Jasper nodded his head shortly, "I'm going as well, to control emotions."

Alice took Edward and jasper's hand and led them to Edward's sleek Volvo and got in, driving at a very fast pace.


End file.
